The Galactic Gator
What is The Galactic Gator? The Galactic Gator is a new map and world created by Roflgator, published in April, 2019 where his group engage in space opera themed roleplay. The bar is located on a space station. WIKI: Work in progress. ]] The Galactic Federation The Galactic Federation is an organization who claim to represent "the good guys" in this part of the galaxy and form a kind of Space Police. In truth they represent their own interests and are known to have made threats of destroying whole planets when not getting what they want. Notable members: *Khan - Portrayed by S0ra. *Grid - Portrayed by Norii *Skullsmasher - Portrayed by MorphTM *SkiFree - SciFris "evil twin" portrayed by Mute Max On April 14th, 2019 they recovered a strange slime based life form going by the name "Slime Girl" from Roflgator who he had brought home to Earth and adopted as a kind of family member. She was eventually rescued by Roflgator and his band of ragtag friends. Trivia *Their delicacy dish are "Schmebs". A giant blue bug insectoid. Links and Clips *Twitch Highlight - Themed RP: The Galactic Gator *Twitch Video Clip - Roflgator teaching Slime Girl words part 2 *Twitch Video Clip - The Pluto theme park robot *Twitch Video Clip - Gulp the highly contagious Gallery Rofl April 7th 4 Serenity (UzuriMia).jpg|Serenity a robot dancer at the bar. Rofl April 7th 5 Gulp (Murder Crumpet).jpg|An alien contagious parasitic fungus alien visitor named Gulp... Rofl April 7th 6 Cranberry (S0ra).jpg|Cranberry an alien visitor and adversary to Roflgator. Rofl April 7th 7 The Hanaar alien (Foreigner) telepath.jpg|A Hanaar alien (Portrayed by Foreigner) Rofl April 7th 8 Spellboy alt char.jpg|Some visitors. (Spellboy) Rofl April 7th 10 Emery offered to try some Schmebs bug food.jpg|Emery is offered to try some Schmebs but refuses. Rofl April 7th 11 Sime Girl (KasumiXKitty) and Alora the Siren (Jogie Joey).jpg|Alora the siren (Jogie Joey) feeding Slime Girl (KasumiXKitty) whos breasts appear to grow larger whenever anything is put in her mouth. Rofl April 7th 14 Spellboy alt char.jpg|Some mercenary? (Spellboy) Rofl April 7th 15 Alora the Siren (Jogie Joey) and MoveAlongMrRob on a date.jpg|Alora the siren (Jogie Joey) on a date with an Alien (MoveAlongMrRob) Rofl April 7th 16 NotValco alt char islander.jpg|A cheap alien patron asking for free drinks. (Valco) Rofl April 7th 17.jpg|A Gecko (Ikumi) and an incoherent Alien (Meech) Rofl April 7th 20 The Russians MoveAlongMrRob and Capo1.jpg|Two Soviet soldiers lost in space asking Rob on a strange mission? Rofl April 7th 22 Alien Sorry and Gecko Ikumi.jpg|Tiny alien (Sorry) and Gecko (Ikumi) Rofl April 7th 23 Gulp (Murder Crumpet) threatens to eat humans.jpg|Gulp cornering Emery, S0ra and Spellboy trying to eat them. Rofl April 7th 24 The Pluto themepark robot (SciFri).jpg|A Theme Park robot from Pluto, sad after his home planet got demoted to a Dwarf Planet and he had to move to Jupiter. (SciFri) Rofl April 7th 25 Hemp (Shrimp).jpg|Some green thing called Hemp (Shrimp) Rofl April 7th 26 Serenity (UzuriMia) dances for alien alt chars R3dzDead, MurderCrumpet and Bearly.jpg|Robot Serenity dancing for some alien patrons (R3dzDead, Murder Crumpet and Bearly) Rofl April 7th 27 Aliens (IceDragon and MoveAlongMrRob).jpg|Two Aliens (IceDragon and MoveAlongMrRob) Rofl April 7th 28 Fake JurassicJoe (Java).jpg|A Fake JurassicJoe (Java) Rofl April 7th 30 Alien (Capo1).jpg|Another alien Capo1 Category:Worlds Category:Locations Category:Articles Still Underconstruction